narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nairda Dragneel
Nairda Dragneel (jap. エアドラグニル, Neirda Doragoniru) to shinobi z Konohagakure. Przezywany jako dziecko Wyrzutek (jap. のけ者, Nokemono). Jest sierotą i posiadaczem Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienie Smoka przez wzgląd na co nazywany jest Karmazynowym Demonem Konohy (jap. クリムゾン悪魔木ノ葉, Kurimuzon Akuma Konoha). Jest również Jinchūriki jednej z Siedmiu Piekielnych Bestii- Kushali. Jego marzeniem jest odnalezienie mistycznego Lumen Historie o którym opowiadała mu jego matka. Wygląd thumb|leftNairda jest średnio przystojnym, wysokim mężczyzną o atletycznej budowie ciała uzyskanej w skutek wielu treningów. Z wyglądu bardzo przypomina oboje swoich rodziców. Po matce odziedziczył czerwone wręcz ogniste oczy, natomiast po ojcu czarne "kolczaste" zazwyczaj niechlujnie uczesane włosy z lekko uniesioną grzywką. Na prawym bicepsie posiada niewielką bliznę natomiast na brzuchu znajduję się jego Pieczęć Dziewięciu Wymiarów. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarną bluzę na długi rękaw, na ręce zakłada rękawiczki bez palców oraz długie spodnie i buty też w kolorze czarnym. Do tego wszystkiego zakłada niebieską kurtkę z uniesionym do góry kołnierzem. Osobowość Umiejętności Zdolności Naturalne *'Taijutsu' *'Szermierka': Nairda jest niezwykle wykwalifikowanym szermierzem. W walce zazwyczaj posługuje się krótkim ostrzem przez co zmuszony jest do walki na krótki dystans, aczkolwiek jest to atutem dla chłopaka gdyż jest niezwykle wyszkolony w dziedzinie parowania ataków ostrzem, a następnie zadawania celnych cięć. Jest dość szybki i niezwykle precyzyjny przez co jego styl walki opiera się na atakowaniu w punkty witalne przeciwnika oraz przecinanie jego ścięgn i nerwów. często również manipuluje swoim ostrzem za pomocą chakry w sposób pokrycia go chakrą dla wzmocnienia jego wytrzymałości czy przedłużenia go. Dodatkowo dzięki swojej wyobraźni jest w stanie pokryte chakrą ostrze zastosować niczym bicz i zwiększyć dystans w trakcie walki. *'Łucznictwo' *'Shurikenjutsu' Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienie Smoka: to unikatowe Kekkei Genkai, a Dragneel jest jego jedynym znanym użytkownikiem. Jest to limit krwi pozwalający na genetyczną modyfikację swojego ciała oraz przeistoczenie go w żywioł (w przypadku Dragneela) ognia. Moc ta pozwala na nabycie przez użytkownika trzech niezwykłych zdolności: przemianę w zwierzę (w tym przypadku ognistego smoka), kontrolę żywiołu (ognia o wysokiej temperaturze) oraz moc nadczłowieka (moc wpływającą na ciało: regeneracja). thumb|Nairda uwalnia swoje płomienieNairda jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywny pomarańczowo-czerwony płomień z każdej części swojego ciała. Ogień ten ma niezwykle wysoką temperaturę (znacznie wyższą niż uwolnienie ognia, aczkolwiek jest słabszy od Amaterastu). Siła, wielkość i temperatura jego ognia zależy od jego uczuć. Ogień Dragneela posiada niezwykle wybuchową moc, przez co chłopak często musi powstrzymywać się by nie zabić swojego przeciwnika. Siła uderzeniowa płomienia jest tak wielka, że jest w stanie stworzyć ogromną eksplozję porównywalna nie raz do wybuchu termojądrowego. Uwolniony, jego płomień jest gęsty i przytłaczający, aczkolwiek chłopak pokazał iż może dowolnie kontrolować temperaturę swojego ognia. Największym atrybutem tego Kekkei Genkai jest jednak to, że Dragneel nie pokrywa swojego ciała żywiołem, którym włada lecz przemienia swoje ciało w czysty ogień. Chłopak potrafi przeistoczyć dowolną część swojego ciała w elementy ciała ognistego smoka. Dzięki zdolności przekształcania płomieni, może zregenerować wszelkie rany ogniem (regeneracja), przez co ataki fizyczne na niego nie działają. Ciekawe w jego zdolnościach jest jego umiejętność kontrolowania mocy ognia. Poza zdolnością kontrolowania jego temperatury czy przemiany swojego ciała w płomienie chłopak potrafi również przeistaczać w płomienie swoje ubrania czy przedmioty, których dotknie. Nie może tego jednak czynić z innymi ludźmi. Ogień wykorzystany przeciw niemu, nie działa na niego i zamiast go zranić, zasila go. Moc ta poza wieloma zdolnościami niesie za sobą również skutki uboczne, Adi jest skazany na astmę. Nie przeszkadza ona mu w jego codziennym życiu, aczkolwiek nasila się u chłopaka gdy ten zużyje on za dużo swojej mocy. Wtedy chłopak zaczyna tracić kontrole nad swoich oddechem i po woli zaczyna się dusić, aż po paru minutach nie może złapać oddechu i często pada na ziemię. Wtedy też traci panowanie nad swoją ognistą formą i kontrolę nad płomieniem przez co nie może użyć płomieni do regeneracji. Chłopak jest jednak w stanie jednak w stanie odzyskać panowanie nad swoich ciałem i odrodzić się niczym feniks z popiołów poprzez pożywienie się ogniem pochodzącym zewnątrz. Dragneel dzięki temu natychmiast odzyskuje siły i ponownie może walczyć na całego. Użytkownik za pomocą płomieni jest w stanie topić lód, aczkolwiek w starciu z potężnym użytkownikiem uwolnienia lodu, oba żywioły wyniszczają się wzajemnie. Nie działa na niego dym, ani trucizny gdyż chłopak jest w stanie je spalić. Jest w stanie odparowywać średnie skupiska wody, jak i używać płomieni podczas deszczu (chłopak często trenuje wytwarzanie płomieni będąc pod wodospadem). Poza astmą Uwolnienie Smoka posiada jeszcze kilka słabości w odniesieniu do poszczególnych zdolności, jest słabszy w stosunku lawy, jako iż lawa ma wyższą temperaturę nawet od płomieni smoka, aczkolwiek użytkownik jest w stanie poruszać się po powierzchni owej substancji, lecz nie jest w stanie przyjąć na siebie ataków magmą. Płomień może być również stłamszony przez rtęć czy też moc Uwolnienia Światła. Moce i umiejętności Jinchūriki Przeszłość Ciekawostki *Jego Kekkei Genkai jest oparty na Magii Zabójcy Smoków z Fairy Tail i owocu Mera Mera no Mi z One Piece. Cytaty Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Mężczyzna